doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Wiki:Central Processing
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Archived discussions * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 Console-exclusive levels Hi, I'm new around these parts. While I'm very impressed by this Wiki as a whole, both in terms of layout and actual content, I am struck by how barren the articles on console-exclusive levels are compared to the ones on PC levels. Even Hell Gate and Hell Keep, which appear in no less than five versions of the game, have noticeably empty walkthroughs and enemy/item tables. I have a copy of the Saturn version of Doom, and will add what I can to the levels which appear in that version of the game when I get a chance. However, I'm certainly not able to fill in all the blanks myself, so I'm posting here to make Doom fans who are far more hardcore than I aware of this gap in the Wiki. -Martin III 16:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Arch-Vile *can* be killed by monster-fight I've once seen an Arch-Vile battling against a Sergeant, seems like the Sergeant started the fight. The following repeated until the Arch-Vile was dead: *Sergeant shots arch-vile *Arch-Vile kills Sergeant *Arch-Vile resurrects Sergeant *Sergeant remembers somehow to battle the Arch-Vile and shoots him again It was quite fun to watch... The wiki entry for Arch-Vile says that this cannot happen due to an exception in the source code by which the Arch-Vile can't be targeted by other monsters - how could that happen then? (Gridwolf) 02:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Who do you want as a new administrator? Since some of you know that the admins are no longer active, who do you think should become adminstrator? A week ago I posted an adoption request for this wiki to become adminstrator. Now that request is on hold and the staff will check back in a week or so when everybody has had a chance to discuss this issue. Justice Infinity 21:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, I think you're referring to the person or people in charge of the entire wiki, for which the MediaWiki term is "bureaucrat". Mind you, as far as I know the only significant power a bureaucrat has that an admin doesn't is the power to change user rights (so a bureaucrat can appoint admins but another admin can't). :Mind you, I wouldn't object to being an admin (or even a bureaucrat) provided that I'm not the only one. -- RobertATfm 10:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, forgot to mention that I wouldn't mind having you as the new bureaucrat. I already said that on the adoption discussion, but need to repeat it here for it to count. -- RobertATfm 10:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Update on Doom Wiki About a week ago I started a discussion on who should be administrator and Robert has supported my adoption request I filled out for this wiki. I have been successful on my adoption on becoming the second Bureaucrat here since we need some new leadership. Since then I have made RobertATfm the second new administrator because I believe he will make an excellent admin. He has archived the central processing discussions since that has been overdue. Robert has also restored the Sandbox article because he feels we need one for new people to test editing. What I have done personally is update the Cacowards since that has been overdue for about six months. The deletion category has been cleaned up by removing all of the spam and articles that have been nominated for deletion. One of my goals personally, is to make this wiki better by maintaining things making sure things are up to date. Recently I have nominated 3 wad articles and a category for deletion. If there's any reason as to why I should keep these articles, I suggest you speak up otherwise they will be deleted in about a week. Justice ∞ 23:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello and goodbye I've just had to (with reluctance) block one of our newest members, User:Painelemental, because he admits to being only 12 years old and is thus too young to legally be a Wikia user. See the thread I posted on the Admin Help forums about this. As Painelemental hasn't (to my knowledge) done anything else wrong, he's welcome to rejoin our community once the one-year block expires. — RobertATfm 15:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm wondering if I should just go ahead and delete the unused screenshot and self promotion article he made himself instead of waiting an entire week? Justice ∞ 17:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably a good idea, since after all he did (even if unknowingly) violate COPPA in posting what he did. — RobertATfm 23:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just received an email response to my support request, in which the Wikia staff informed me that they have globally imposed the same one-year block that I imposed locally, and go on to say "While running a smooth wiki is the responsibility of the local Admins, we do not expect or desire them to be policing our Terms of Use (which this was a breach of)." So if any such incident should happen again, we should hand it to Wikia Staff to deal with; must remember that. — RobertATfm 14:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Trivia The Trivia article hasn't had any of the non-featured trivia promoted to featured in quite a while. Does anyone else think that one or more items should be promoted, and if so, which? — RobertATfm 15:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well it would be interesting to feature different trivia items every week instead of having the same old piece of trivia being featured like the current one for years. Justice ∞ 17:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::That would also be a good idea. Meanwhile, I have one trivia item I'd like to see featured, but as I posted it and thus have a vested interest, I think someone else should nominate it. — RobertATfm 23:37, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Going Through and deleting pages made by Aeizzat Toha Ansari Mohamed I have recently nominated the Batman Doom enemies category for deletion because according to the Doom Wiki policies here it says that Mod-specific weapons, items, and monsters should not have their own articles. What I'm thinking about doing is going through his contributions and finding similar articles and just deleting them right off the bat instead of wasting time nominating them for deletion when there's no way anybody can defend those articles. Justice ∞ 17:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly, in cases of clear policy violation where what has been done is as you say indefensible, there's no reason why the deletion(s), block, or whatever else is called for shouldn't be done immediately instead of being open for discussion. Only in cases where there's possibly a plausible defense should discussion be called for (although of course it should be called for in such cases). That's why I went for an immediate block earlier today (the kid was simply too young to be here, no disputing that) instead of opening the issue. — RobertATfm 23:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Chex Quest articles We until recently had numerous articles about characters, monsters etc. from Chex Quest and its two sequels; in breach of our policy stating that separate articles on such things in any WAD other than the official id-sanctioned WADs are not allowed. Not only does this prohibition include Hexen II (which was entirely a Ravensoft game), it also includes the Chex Quest games; and such pages are in any case not needed, as Chex Quest has its own wiki where such articles are actually welcome (unless of course they also breach their policies). It is thus not necessary to have Chex Quest articles here, since page authors can instead link to the already-existing pages; for instance, instead of linking to Bazoik (yes, that's supposed to be a redlink; the page has been salted, i.e. deleted and protected against being re-created) one can and should link to w:c:chexquest:Bazoik. (The "w:c:wikiname:article name" syntax works for linking to any article, anywhere on Wikia; I haven't tried it for linking to files on another wiki. The full syntax is article name to prevent the markup showing in the link text.) If the article only exists here and not there, but would belong over there, it can be moved (as I did with the "Chex Quest 3 Characters" page); edit the page, select all text and copy it, paste it into a new article on the other wiki with the same name, then tag the article here for deletion, so one of us admins can deal with it.) RobertATfm 17:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I went through those articles last night by deleting them and protecting them from being recreated. I see you have gone through the Ghostbusters stuff and got rid of it. I have also changed the protection of the entryway to prevent future vandalism as was shown in the page's history. Justice ∞ 02:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) More Mod Specific Articles It has come to my attention that we still have articles on mod specific things. I went through deleting some of them as shown in the deletion log and afterwards protected them from recreation. I didn't get through it all, but plan on it soon since articles like this still remain. Justice ∞ 06:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well I gone through a few more mod specific weapons and deleted them. I have also protected the Skulltag monsters, weapons, powerups, and runes to prevent creation, or for some re-creation. Justice ∞ 05:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Altered template I've just altered the template so that instead of just typing it like that, which gives the text "This article or section is a stub", one can use a parameter to specify whether "article" or "section" is meant. Indeed, I just added a whole bunch of tags to an article. I've decided to announce this here, pending finding (or creating) a more appropriate place for it. -- RobertATfm 12:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) HELP! Probably a very simple question, but I learned that = removed my HUD in zdoom, but dosen't bring it back? How can I bring my HUD back, I quite liked seeing Doomguy's face move about. :This question has nothing to do with the wiki. The central processing is not supposed to be used to ask questions about stuff like this. It's supposed to be used as a discussion for things related to this wiki, including articles. Read previous discussions to see what the central processing is for. Justice ∞ (talk) 07:24, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png An event has occurred today which I find a bit baffling. Namely, IP address 127.0.0.1 has uploaded this image: The filename being this section's header. The IP suggests that it's a member of Wikia staff who's elected to remain anonymous for some reason, and the image looks appropriate for this wiki (it looks like a screen grab from the movie or from Doom 3 or the upcoming Doom 4, none of which I've yet seen), but how are we supposed to be using it? Did anyone ask for such an image? RobertATfm (talk) 21:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think that's a picture of Doom 3, but do we really need an image like this when it's not linked to actual articles? I didn't ask for plus we don't need the image. It could of been just a random person for all we know. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Certainly it probably wouldn't be a good idea to block 127.0.0.1, as that could result in everybody getting blocked. -- RobertATfm (talk) 07:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Further development: I was going to post a thread about this on Wikia Central, only to find that there already is one. Points of interest which emerge from a quick read of the first few posts: *It's not an IP but a user called User:127.0.0.1. *It appears to be a staff bot. *It uploaded (on-topic) images to a large number of wikis at once. RobertATfm (talk) 11:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Well that now makes sense as to why they uploaded that picture. This is mostly used in their new promote feature to basically promote your wiki for a chance to be featured on the front page of wikia. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Russian Doom Wiki Just FYI, there's a Russian Doom Wiki being ignored at http://ru.doomrus.wikia.com/wiki/DooM_%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8 . It must be interlanguage linked to the English wiki, as well as the Spanish wiki. Elecbullet (talk) 03:21, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Because the Russian wiki is not the official wiki. I can't read russian and there's barely any content on there. I guess you could somehow make an interlanguage link to this wiki, but I don't see how that's going to be any useful since there's barely any people that use it, judging by the recent changes I have seen. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I only managed to find the "Recent Changes" page (by hovering over the links) because "Recent Changes" is in English; looking at it, it looks as though the Russian Doom Wiki has only just been created, so naturally there's very little content there. (One thing that they need to be aware of is that hardly any English-speaking Doomer uses the capitalisation "DooM" any longer.) ::Personally, I think interlanguage linking could be of mutual benefit (assuming of course that we pick up some good and reliable editors who are fluent in both languages); it would help the Russian wiki to grow, and in turn could get us some more contributors. (We are a fairly mature wiki, but there's always some work that needs to be done.) The only thing I'm wondering is, what is the address of the Spanish Doom Wiki? -- RobertATfm (talk) 07:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::It looks like we don't quite seem to understand what interlanguage linking is. :::Once it is enabled (and indeed it is currently enabled for Spanish), one just has to add ru:articlenameonrussianwiki or es:articlenameonspanishwiki to anywhere in a page (traditionally, down at the bottom with the categories). If done correctly, a link to the corresponding article on the Russian/Spanish wiki will appear in the "In other languages" section on the left of the page (Monobook skin) or in the "Languages" section below the categories (silly New Wikia Look skin). That's basically the ONLY effect it has on a wiki's pages, adding that one little link. (Robert, the Spanish wiki may be found by following the Spanish/Español link at Entryway.) :::Responding to Justice, you won't find a single wiki anywhere (most likely) that is more complete in another language than in English. But what does completion matter? Wikipedia itself says "Wikipedia is far from finished.". Was the English Doom Wiki any less valid a wiki in 2007? No. :::We should interlanguage link the Russian wiki so that we, or someone who knows the language, can find it and work on it. Hell, look at the Wolfenstein Wiki of which I am an admin. I found 5 Wolfenstein Wikis in other languages across the web. Some had less than ten articles. I linked them up anyway. Maybe they will grow. I know for a fact that the Polish wiki is growing, in part because I linked it, I'm sure. Elecbullet (talk) 18:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::By the way, as an admin myself, I've got a few other things I'd love to discuss with Doom Wiki's admins. I'd invite you to Wolfenstein Wiki's chat, see if you can catch me for a small discussion. Elecbullet (talk) 19:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I hope your first remark wasn't directed at me. :-) I am aware of interlanguage linking; it's used a lot on the His Dark Materials wiki, where an HDM fan called Amyosaurus who's fluent in English, Italian and Brazilian Portuguese often links between pages on those three versions of the wiki. That's what prompted me to say that this could be of mutual benefit. Of course, to work it needs someone who's fluent in at least two of the languages involved, and who is willing to put in the work. — RobertATfm (talk) 03:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::It sort of was, whoops. Anyway—this is awkward—it doesn't seem to be working. Instead of a nice link in the "In other languages" section, we get a big fat redlink. ru:DooM вики Drat! Very suspicious, as: ::::*the Spanish wiki properly linked to the Russian wiki ::::*the Russian wiki correctly linked here - check the "In other languages" section. ::::I'll try to sort this out with the guy that did the link, noting that Wikia's interwiki link system has proven itself to be quite BS at times. In the meantime, you have a big red-colored ru: on your front page. Do with that what you wish. Actually, leave it there. If they can see the problem it will help. Elecbullet (talk) 05:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Now it is working v(^_^)v Elecbullet (talk) 08:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Italian version Bit late, but I also found an Italian version at w:c:it.doom. It has a few articles, plus a devoted active user. I'd recommend linking it! Elecbullet (talk) 21:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Poop Doom I have been wanting to speak out about awhile ago. The idea of the project is interesting, but what I see here is self promotion. This has been going on for awhile before I adopted the wiki, so I decided to let let it slide. What exactly makes this WAD notable or interesting? When I do a google search the only other results besides the page are some YouTube videos by one of the developers of this project. If somehow completed (There hasn't been an update in 2 months), would there be any notable reason to keep this article? Here's the page (Youtube Poop Doom Adventure) for other people if they feel this should be deleted. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :One week later, no differentiating opinions as to why I should keep this article, so I nominated it for deletion. Justice ∞ (talk) 07:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Another week has gone by after the nomination, and the authors have failed to come up with reasons as to why their article should be kept, so I deleted it. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Doom 3 OEM I know somebody whose Doom 3 discs have "not for retail sale" printed on them, and they come in a jewel case rather than the standard European keep case. Any clue on where these OEM releases came from? Silikone (talk) 23:09, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Anybody interested in becoming an admin? I am starting this discussion for other editors that are interested in becoming an administrator since I'm the only one currently active here. If you are interested you can feel free to ask me on my talk page or by replying to this subject. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:03, December 14, 2012 (UTC)